Record Breaking Pwnage
ITT Blade pwned us all. Some people complained about the lack of quality in the pwns directed at them specifically, but Blade said the thread was about quantity, not quality. It was record breaking. Does a man breaking the world record for most pizzas eaten in a day eat the best pizzas? No. ---- The Actual Pwnage from the Original Thread ---- Hey Rei, you know how you've become like quadlingual or whatever? I'm pretty sure that in the process you forgot how to speak English, because half of your posts have no concievable structure whatsoever. When I said Dave_Ordref was an internet playboy, I was being ironic. He also sucks hard at 3D modeling and using injokes. If Sarou was a country, his main exports would be "power abuse" and "anti-Bup conspiracy". He is less photogenic than he thinks. Max, your Meatwad impression is really not that impressive. Additionally, posting "What Is x, baby don't hurt me" is not laughable. Unlike your face. LemonyFresh is clearly only a moderator because of rampant e-nepotism, and to serve as the token female moderator who isn't a roleplayer. Dragon's "AD poetry" reminded me of, like, 4th grade English class. JackAcid's comic should be renamed "Updates, none". People say Zack has changed but inside he's still a dirty Georgian whose comic ideas never, never, never, never take off. ATTN Gir: flaming is for assholes. You flaming asshole. Okay, Gigabane, you drink and do drugs heavily, WE HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME. Bioten, I... I don't even know where to begin! Fat_guy1 makes too many subtle cracks at AD. I thought you people were supposed to be jolly. You know Bup, if I wanted to read the latest catchphrases from SomethingAwful I would pay :10bux: and see them over there. Shipainter, fuck that shit. It is a shitty program that does not even work. I am talking to you, Deebee! Cap'n DaFragulator has horrible taste in avatars and joke-publicity-stunts. If you look up bupgot in a dictionary you will see his name. Edge, your fixation on that Homestar Runner forum is a mite unhealthy and you give out too damn many stars. Failefail, I think your alternate account is the worst one ever made by anyone in the history of anything. Mysnsucks doesn't use proper capitalization very often, and only has a red name at monstroplane because he used treachery and deciet. Kill_Me is friends with Valo. Xin, do you still post here or not? MAKE UP YOUR MIND YOU JERK. The Decapitated Mole once posted about his girlfriend cutting his hair, I think. Pretty lame! half-Beard: your name is a celebrity golf tournament, ASSHOLE! If I had three words with which to describe Sir Red of the Manti, I would say "aloof". Or "red text". Or "annoying red text". Or "bupgot". PakoPako, what the hell is Frungy anyways?! I don't know! BURN IN HELL FOR THIS! Bacon once heard a song about how breathing was conformist and oppressive. 12 minutes later he was found trying to suffocate himself. Hey Captain Awesome, way to act like you're back and then stop posting. Blade, fads suck, lyric threads suck, your pwns suck, you suck, go away you loser. Enough with the asterisks, Prophet_Wing. This is an internet message board, not an internet fantasy roleplay. El Syd spells drunk "jRunk", apparently. He should know better. We all should. Awesomeness looks a little like an ogre and that's the best thing I can say about him. Mr. Cheesecake attends "colledge" but has apparently yet to take an elementary school level course on spelling. Maybe people would like you if your name wasn't so friggin' weird, Panzermanathod. OR NOT Ferp = Feppito = stupid nubcakes If you were not listed in this series of pwns, it only means that you are forgettable, which serves as an even greater pwn in the long run.